This application is a continuation of application Ser. No. 09/369,758, filed Aug. 6, 1999, now abandoned, and claims the benefit of provisional patent application No. 60/095,554 filed Aug. 6, 1998.
The field of the invention pertains to measuring devices for determining the quantity of liquid in a bottle, or removed from a bottle and, in particular, the quantity removed from bottles of peculiar or fancy shape such as liquor bottles.
Many bottles, particularly in the bottled spirits market, are manufactured with a unique distinctive shape which serves as readily identifiable trademark or tradedress for the contents. As a result, the horizontal cross-sectional area of the bottle may vary significantly as a function of bottle height measured from the bottom or top of the bottle. Although vertical scales have been molded into bottles or adhered to the bottle exterior, such scales are inaccurate unless they take into account the varying cross-section of the bottle. Moreover, molded-in scales are very difficult to read at a glance when a part of dark but transparent liquor bottles.